sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Game of Silence (American TV series)
| creator = Pınar Bulut | based_on = | developer = David Hudgins | starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = John Debney | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Jean Higgins | editor = Timothy A. Good Rich Fox John Wesley Whitton | location = | cinematography = Eric Kress Christopher Baffa | camera = Single-camera | runtime = | company = | distributor = | budget = | network = NBC | picture_format = 1080i (HDTV) | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | followed_by = | related = | production_website = | production_website_title = }} 'Game of Silence' is an American crime drama television series based on the Turkish series ''Suskunlar (English original title: Game of Silence) which is based on the true story of children who were sentenced in absentia to nine years in prison on the charge of stealing some baklava dessert in Gaziantep in 1997. Timur Savcı, who was in the original series, is a producer of Game of Silence. Other producers are David Hudgins, Carol Mendelsohn, Julie Weitz, Niels Arden Oplev, and Tariq Jalil. The series premiered as a "preview" on April 12, 2016. It then debuted in its regular Thursday at 10:00 PM timeslot on April 14, 2016, and aired until June 5, 2016. On May 13, 2016, NBC cancelled the series after one season. Cast * David Lyons as Jackson Brooks ** Curran Walters as Young Jackson * Michael Raymond-James as Gil Harris ** Judah Lewis as Young Gil Harris * Larenz Tate as Shawn Cook ** McCarrie McCausland as Young Shawn * Bre Blair as Jessie West ** Katie Kelly as Young Jessie * Conor O'Farrell as Warden Roy Carroll * Deidrie Henry as Detective Liz Winters * Demetrius Grosse as Terry Bosch ** Myles Grier as Young Terry * Claire van der Boom as Marina Nagle * Derek Phillips as Gary "Boots" Nolan ** Cannon Kluytman as Young Boots Episodes | Viewers = 6.41 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A91E25 }} | Viewers = 3.90 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A91E25 }} | Viewers = 3.35 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A91E25 }} | Viewers = 3.08 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A91E25 }} | Viewers = 3.26 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A91E25 }} | Viewers = 3.26 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A91E25 }} | Viewers = 3.21 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A91E25 }} | Viewers = 2.26 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A91E25 }} | Viewers = 2.26 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A91E25 }} | Viewers = 2.40 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = A91E25 }} }} Reception On Metacritic, the series holds an average score of 58 (out of 100 points) based on 21 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 11 of 19 critical responses were negative, averaging a 42% rating. The site's consensus reads: "Competent acting and a sufficiently intriguing premise aren't enough to make up for Game of Silence unnecessarily convoluted, heavily clichéd storytelling." References External links * * Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:2016 American television series endings Category:2010s American crime drama television series Category:American television series based on Turkish television series Category:English-language television programs Category:NBC network shows Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Television Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:American thriller television series Category:Television series scored by Nathan Matthew David